


A-Plus for Effort

by Didntmattertilnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didntmattertilnow/pseuds/Didntmattertilnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is going to be a senior in high school with a perfect record of attendance, grades (he’s the valedictorian so far), volunteering, and he is in all advanced courses. Over the course of high school Castiel realized he was gay who came out to his close friends for support instead of his religious family.<br/>Dean is one of the school’s socialites and one of its bullies whose bi but wont admit it. Dean does great in sports but in order to stay on the team he needs to bring up his grades. His teacher suggests a tutor so he said he’d go after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-fic ever so don't expect too much and feed back would be welcomed a lot.  
> Hope you enjoy

Fall break just ended and there’s the slow procession of students making their way into the school Monday morning. Castiel arrives early to get to the tutoring center to see whom he is assisting today, so far the teachers haven’t put anyone in his slot and no has signed up for either, so far Castiel will be able to go home early. He’ll have to come back during lunch to see if anything changes. 

Dean pulls into his usual parking spot and parks his Impala. He grabs his backpack and heads to his first class as the warning bell rings. For the first time this year he’s going to be on time for class.

Dean walks into P.E. and heads to the locker room to change. In the room there’s the crowd of guys all changing and he soon changes as well. Castiel hates gym but attends anyway to keep his grades up. Castiel changes in the stalls to avoid his bullies. Today they’re playing dodge ball which gets Dean hyped as Castiel groans because the last time Castiel had played he’d been peg so many times the bruises lasted over a week. The teacher divides the teams into two in a way that Castiel and Dean are on separate teams but by the look of the rest of the people it’s more like jocks versus nerds. After a couple rounds the teacher decides that it’s not a good idea when two kids got bloody noses from being hit in the face so it’s declared a free day. Castiel changes clothes and goes to study in the bleachers while Dean gets called over by his coach. 

“Dean, it’s only a quarter through the year how are you doing this poorly in classes?” His coach berates him. “You need to focus on class more otherwise you’ll be forced to sit out.” The man rubs his face and waits expectantly for an explanation.  
“Sorry Sir. I just can’t understand what they’re trying to teach the way they’re explaining it.” Dean answers stiffly and ashamed of his grades.  
“How about you get a tutor?” The coach suggests. “It’ll keep you on the team a little longer for trying and if your grades improve you’ll be able to keep playing for us.”  
“I’ll go after school and see if someone there can help.” Dean agrees. He’s dreading going into the tutoring center ‘cause then he’ll be labeled as one of the stupid kids. 

The bell rings for second period and Dean changes and heads to pre-calculus. He tries to follow what the teacher says and write down whatever notes he can get but how the teacher phrases it just doesn’t let Dean connect the dots. Through the class Dean keeps get frustrated with every wrong answer he gets and the pity looks the teacher gives him when she checks his work doesn’t help. 

Castiel went to the tutoring center for a session he had with one of the jocks and they were going over physics work. The first ten minutes is the guy complaining that he wont be able to get it but soon small pieces click into place and soon all the answers the jock is putting down is right.   
“Thanks… uh, what’s your name?” The jock asks.  
“Castiel Novak. You’re Welcome Victor.” Castiel says not even bothered to be offended that the guy didn’t even know his name.  
“Yeah, Thanks. Hopefully I wont have to see you around again. No offense.” Victor says as he leaves the room.   
“I hope so too.” Castiel says to no one in particular in the empty room. He spends the rest of the time going over his notes and tutoring schedule. The bell goes off for third startling Castiel causing him to drop his books on the floor, after picking them up he goes to join his friends for lunch. Dean is relieved when the bell signals for the end of class as he packs his stuff and heads to lunch. 

Castiel joins his table greeted by Charlie who is already sitting there waiting for the others.   
“Hey Castiel.” She pipes over her laptop.   
“Hello Charlie.” Castiel greets her. He takes his place and pulls out a paper bag lunch. Ash and Jo sit down across from Castiel and Charlie.   
“Hey.” Jo says.   
“Hello.” Castiel answers, Charlie distracted by her laptop.   
Ash nods to the screen. “What’re you working on Charlie? Is it going to get us in trouble?”  
Charlie stops typing and closes her computer. “No, have some faith in your queen. I was working on our program.”   
Ash’s face lights up like a Christmas tree. “We are going down in history for how awesome this prank is going to be.”   
Jo just shakes her head in exasperation. “You better hope mom doesn’t find out. She’ll kill you for doing it and me for not telling her.”   
Castiel laughs. “Surely Ellen isn’t that mean. She’s always nice when we go to the Road House.”  
Ash speaks up. “You haven’t seen her mad. Hell hath no fury like Ellen when she’s mad.”  
The table cracks up laughing. When it dies down Charlie looks over to Castiel. “Hey, are you ready for the AP Calculus test Wednesday?”  
“Yes. Do you need help with studying?” Castiel smiles at Charlie.  
“PLEASE?” Charlie begs with puppy eyes and small pout.  
“When do you want to study?” Castiel asks in response to his friend’s plea.   
Charlie looks up to the ceiling to think. “Uh, how about tomorrow at my house?” She questions.  
“See you then.” Castiel nods.   
The table makes idle conversation for the rest of lunch when the bell rings for third. Charlie and Castiel head off to their calc. class while Jo and Ash go to gym.

As Dean moves through the lunch line he grabs a hamburger and pie with a carton of milk. He pays at the register and goes to sit down at his table. When he gets there Victor and Benny are already sitting and talking about how Victor might actually pass his physics test.   
“Hey guys.” Dean says as he sits down.  
“Sup brother.” Benny says, his Louisiana accent still strong after a few years in Lawrence.  
“Hey man.” Victor nods towards Dean. Victor continues what he was saying before Dean came over. “But yeah, I could actually pass this next test. I don’t know how but the nerd made the crap make perfect sense. He’s a lot better than the teacher.”  
“You mean those nerd kids actually help you and don’t make fun of you while you do it?” Dean asks a little surprised.   
“They help and they don’t make fun of you in front of your face. They might do it with their friends but it never gets rumored around.” Benny answers Dean.   
“I have to go in after school to see if I can get help with a couple of classes.” Dean admits. Soon some other jocks sit down at the table and the conversation shifts to the next game and starting positions. Alistair sits down next to Dean, who causes him to shiver; he gives Dean the creeps for some reason.  
“So Dean any word from coach about who is playing first?” Alistair asks. His breath reaches Dean’s nose and it’s hard for him not to gag at the rotten smell.  
“Not yet, maybe tomorrow.” Dean answers, trying to keep Alistair quiet.  
Gordon shakes his head. “Isn’t obvious, Dean will start as always along with Benny and then the rest of the spots are up for grabs during practice.” Everyone looks at Gordon in surprise because he usually doesn’t offer advice like this.   
Benny smirks. “Looks like you ladies will have to work extra hard then.” Benny and Dean let out a small laugh while Alistair shoots a death glare at Benny that no one catches.  
The bell rings and the jocks disperse. 

Dean has a free period so he decides to go ahead and sign up for a tutor to get it out of the way. As he enters the help center he notices there are a few people in here and they don’t even bother to look up, Dean feels a weight lifted off his chest. He thought they would notice it was Dean Winchester and start whispering at how stupid he was. Dean goes over to the sign up sheets and looks for an available slot for after school today, he puts his name down and leaves the room. 

Castiel and Charlie sit through AP calc. going over the review work the teacher gave out. Castiel finishes halfway through class and Charlie gapes at him. “How are you done?” She demands in a hushed tone. Charlie looks around to see if anyone else is done.  
“I know the material.” Castiel explains. “You can check yours with mine if you want.” Charlie takes his paper and looks it over.   
“You’re such a dork Novak.” Charlie teases and then returns to her work, occasionally looking at how Castiel did it. Castiel pulls out a book and reads to the end of class. The bell rings and Castiel heads of to the library for his college science. As he enters the library he waves hello the clerk and logs onto his course.

Dean had worked out in the school’s fitness room during his free but when the bell rang he changed and went to his physics class that he shared with Benny and Jo. He enters the class and takes his usual seat between Jo and Benny; they start up idle conversation waiting for the teacher. Once the teacher enters the conversations stop.   
“Today you’re going to be assigned a project over the laws of physics. You are working by yourselves and it is due next Friday so there are no reasons as to why it can’t be turned in. I’m giving you this period to work on it and ask questions.” She announces, then sitting down at her desk to start grading papers.   
Dean turns to Jo. “I have no clue how we’re suppose to do this.” He admits. Jo laughs.   
“It sucks but I’m going to ask my brother Ash to help me with it.” Jo tells him.   
“Lucky, my brother won’t have this class for a couple years so I’m fending off failure on my own.”  
Jo has to cover her mouth to silence her giggles. Once she gets herself under control she takes in a deep breath and lets it go. “I have a friend who could help, he’s really smart and does tutoring and stuff like that.”  
“Yeah, I’ll think about it. I have a tutoring session after so I’ll see if who I get can help me with this too.”  
“Alright but if they can’t tell me and I’ll ask him.” Jo offers.   
“Will do.” Dean says. Both of them turn and just mess around for the rest of class, either sketching doodles or texting people. The bell for fifth goes off and Dean heads to the English hallway along side Benny. 

Benny heads to his class and Dean to his. When Dean sits down the teacher announces that it’s a workday since a good portion of the class isn’t here. Dean puts together a list of the things he needs to go over with whoever his tutor is. He starts pulling out the material he placed on the list in order to go over it again just to see if this time it would click.

When the bell signals for the last class of the day Castiel keeps working through his science work on the computer even though he’ll be late for Honors English. Ten minutes past the bell Castiel finished the work, and logged off. When he enters his next class he hands his teacher a note and the teacher nods in approval.   
“What took so long today?” The professor asks smiling up to Castiel as he sits down at his desk.   
“They wanted every step and equation for the growth of mutating proteins.” Castiel groans as he pulls out the book they were suppose to have read over the break. After the teacher takes attendance there’s a class discussion of the book and it’s underlying messages.   
The bell sounds and everyone moves to pack their bags and leave.  
Dean heads straight to the tutoring center after class lets out eager to get this over with. Castiel heads to his locker to grab what he needs and then walks towards the tutoring center. When Dean enters there’s only a red headed girl organizing papers that looks over when he steps inside.   
“Dean Winchester?” She asks politely, flashing him a smile.  
“Yeah.” Dean replies.  
“I’m Anna Novak, I’m your tutor today.” Anna explains to him. “Here” she says as she sits down.   
“Okay.” Dean takes the seat next to her. “I need some help with this pre calc. stuff.” He explains as he pulls out his list and material he compiled in his last class. She looks over the list and then the material.   
“Alright, we can start on the basic principles and then go from there because that’s usually where most people mess up. Once we have that covered everything else should be relatively easy to understand afterwards.” Anna looks over to see if Dean is following and agrees with what she’s saying.  
“You’re the boss.” Dean nods, giving Anna the okay to start explaining things. 

Castiel enters the tutoring center and notices his sister already working with someone. Castiel looks at his slot and there’s no one there so he pulls out the little homework he does have and works through it. 

Dean slides his paper over to Anna to show her the answers he got on the problems she gave him. As she looks them over she makes a couple notes but doesn’t say anything, which worries Dean but he keeps silent.   
“You got the first two right but the last two you used an extra equation which doesn’t work with these problems.” Anna tells him as she underlines where he went wrong and she has Dean start all over on the two wrong ones. “Excuse me.” She says. “I’ll be right back.” Dean nods and goes back to figuring out the problems. Anna talks to the black haired boy who’s facing away from Dean who then looks back at Dean and nods; Dean wonders if they’re making fun of him. Anna leaves the room leaving the room silent except for the scribbles of pencil and ruffles of paper. The black hair boy packs his stuff away and then walks over to where Dean is sitting. Dean finishes the work and sits there, as he doesn’t know what to do since Anna isn’t here to check his work.   
“Let me see it.” The black hair boy says. Dean looks a little shocked that his voice is so deep and gravely. He slides the paper over and the other boy takes the paper looking at it with the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen. His eyes seem to be looking for anything and everything wrong with Dean’s calculations. “No, for the last problem.” the blue-eyed boy says as he hands the paper back to Dean, hands’ grazing each other sending shocks through Dean.  
“Where’d I go wrong?” Dean asks, looking at the other boy for answers.   
“Look for it. You’ll find it really quick.” He offers.  
“You seem really sure…” Dean looks at the boy not even remembering if the guy offered his name. “What’s your name?”  
Castiel laughs a little remembering earlier today being asked the same thing. “Castiel Novak.”  
“Can I call you Cas?” Dean asks. “Castiel just seems like a mouthful.”  
Castiel thinks for a second and then starts to nod. “I like it.”  
“So Cas, where did I go wrong?” Dean asks again hoping the boy would just show him.  
Cas rolls his eyes. “I said you’d find it, so look.” He demands.   
Dean looks at the problem again and again and then notices the sign changes. “I’m so stupid, how could I miss that?” Dean asks himself.   
“It’s a real common mistake actually, so don’t feel bad.” Cas offers in reassurance giving Dean a small smile. Dean starts to feel queasy and he blames it on something he ate for lunch.

Anna came over to Castiel and told him she was going to the bathroom and asked if he could take over tutoring Dean.  
“Sure, what’s he going over?” Castiel inquired. He looks behind him to see Dean look up from his paper and then back down. Castiel notices that his eyes are extremely green. Castiel looks back to his sister as she explains what Dean is working on.  
“He’s doing pre-calc. which I know you usually don’t help with but he seems smart he just gets tripped up with some formulas and the positive and negatives so you won’t get too frustrated when he gets it wrong.”  
Castiel nods. “Alright. Let me finish this paper outline and I’ll go over there.” Castiel says.  
“Thank you so much. I owe you one.” Anna whispers as she walks out of the room.   
Castiel finishes his outline and packs his stuff away. He moves over to Dean’s table and waits for him to finish. When he sits down Dean looks up a little in confusion but quickly goes back to work. When Dean finishes he sits there and Castiel guesses that he’s waiting for Anna.   
“Let me see it.” Castiel says. Dean looks stunned at Castiel’s sudden speaking. Dean slides the paper over Castiel takes the paper looking at it for anything wrong with how the work was done. “No, for the last problem.” Castiel says as he hands the paper back to Dean, hands’ grazing each other making Castiel tingle at the heat of the other boy.  
“Where’d I go wrong?” Dean asks, looking at him for answers.   
“Look for it. You’ll find it really quick.” Castiel offers.  
“You seem really sure…” Dean looks at the boy not even of his name. “What’s your name?”  
Castiel laughs a little remembering earlier today being asked the same thing. “Castiel Novak.”  
“Can I call you Cas?” Dean asks. “Castiel just seems like a mouthful.”  
Castiel thinks for a second and then starts to nod. “I like it.” He’s never had a good nickname he’s enjoyed before.  
“So Cas, where did I go wrong?” Dean asks again hoping the boy would just show him.  
Cas rolls his eyes. “I said you’d find it, so look.” Cas demands.   
Dean looks at the problem again and again and then notices the sign changes. “I’m so stupid, how could I miss that?” Dean asks himself.   
“It’s a real common mistake actually, so don’t feel bad.” Cas offers in reassurance and gives a small smile.

Dean looks at the clock and realizes he has to go get Sammy from his after school clubs. “Hey I got to go but could I get you to tutor me sometime soon?” Dean asks as he gathers his things.  
Cas looks at the time and is surprised it’s time for him to leave too. “Yeah, just put your name in one of the slots under my name.” Castiel says motioning to the clipboard at the door.   
“Alright.” Dean starts moving towards the door. “Thanks Cas” He calls as he signs his name where Castiel told him.


	2. Family is Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> I'd love to hear what you think

Sam is sitting on the bench in front of his middle school reading a book when Dean pulls up. Dean honks the horn and Sam looks up, Sam gathers his book bag and walks over to the car, placing his stuff in the back. Sam slouches in the seat as he buckles. “You’re late.” Sam mutters his voice slightly agitated, eyes never meeting Dean’s.  
“I know, didn’t mean to be. Had to stop by the help center after school.” Dean explains as he pulls out of the middle school’s parking lot.  
Sam looks over to Dean in surprise. Dean had never been serious about his schoolwork until now it seems. “Why’d you do that?” Sam asked not sure what to expect for an answer.  
“They were going to suspend me from the lacrosse team for bad grades.” Dean admits; he looks over to Sammy who looks a little disappointed. “Why you so bummed out today? It looks like someone kicked your puppy.” Dean asks changing the conversation.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Sam turns his head forward again pouting.  
“Come on, what happened, get made fun of?” Dean prods.  
“NO.” Sam defends.  
“Well what then, you usually tell me what’s happened during school.” Dean argues.  
“There’s this girl in math who I like but I found out she has a boyfriend already.” Sam sighs. Dean makes a silent ‘oh’ and nods. They stop at a red light and while waiting Dean thinks on how to help Sammy out.  
“You want to go to the Road House?” Dean questions.  
“Not really. Mom is cooking tonight remember?” Sam replies. The light turns green and they continue on their way home in silence, music being the exception.  
“Yeah. At least she’s home early today, right?” Dean points out.  
Sam simply nods his head and lets the conversation drop into a silence only broken by Dean's music. 

Castiel waits in the tutor center for Anna to get back and spends the time organizing worksheets, papers, and schedules for the week. Anna walks into the room with one of her hands rubbing the back of her neck and her hair messier than usual like she’d been frantically pulling at it. “What’s wrong and why did you take so long getting back?” Castiel asks, going over to pick up his bag.  
“Sorry, I went to use the bathroom but this girl was crying in the other stall and I couldn’t just leave her.” Anna explains.  
“You could’ve brought her in here. It was just Dean and I.” Castiel offers.  
“Not when it’s Dean and his friends that caused her to cry.” Anna exclaims as she begins gathering her things. With that Castiel’s face puzzles not sure that the Dean he tutored was like that and Anna seemed to be reading his thoughts.  
“Yes, Castiel, it is the same person that came in here that made her cry. He was only nice because he wanted something.” Both of them leave the room and head towards the parking lot. Getting in the car Castiel still has his doubts, he knew there were rumors about how mean Dean’s friends could be but had never heard one rumor specifically say Dean had started something. “Who was it that was crying?” Castiel turns to his sister in the drivers seat.  
She starts the car, recollecting her thoughts. “It sounded like –arlie Brad-something. She was crying really hard.” Anna’s soft voice becoming harsh “I don’t know what those guys said to her but I hate them.” Soon they’re on the main road headed home. Castiel takes note to ask Charlie how she is and if Dean really had tormented her.

Pulling into their driveway Dean puts the car in park and shuts it off. “You’ll be fine Sammy.”  
Sam looks over to Dean and says with a smile. “Thanks. And it’s Sam.” Sam and Dean get out of the impala with their stuff and step towards the two-story house. As Dean and Sam stepped through the door they could smell Mary preparing dinner.  
“How was school today?” Mary pipes from the kitchen. “I’m making meatloaf for dinner.”  
Dean can feel his stomach clench. “It was fine.” He tells her as he walks into the kitchen to watch her cook.  
“It was interesting. Dean was late to pick me up though.” Sam answers. Sam didn’t want to throw Dean under the bus but he was told to tell Mary anytime Dean was late and if Sam didn’t tell he got his computer taken away for a week. “I’m going to my room to do homework.”  
Mary turns around to look at her children and smiles. She nods to Sam. “Go ahead, I’ll call you down when it’s time to eat.” Sam nods back leaving the room and thudding up the stairs.  
“So why were you late picking up your brother?” Mary asks, returning to cooking with the occasional glance at Dean.  
Dean’s head drops and shoulders sag. “I wasn’t that late, maybe a couple of minutes.” Dean answers.  
“You didn’t me an answer.” Mary’s voice was becoming sterner.  
“I had to go in after school to get a tutor.” Dean admits. He looks up to see his mother giving him a questioning look.  
“Why do you need a tutor? You usually do fine.” Concern seeping Mary’s voice. Dean remembers her singing to him when he was little when he got scared or worried at night of the monsters or thunderstorms and he smiles.  
“Usually it’s fine but this year they want me to do better so I can stay on the lacrosse team without worry of being suspended.” Dean is trying to make it sound less serious.  
“Well that’s good of them to look out for you like that.” Mary let’s out with some discontentment. “Whose your tutor?”  
“Cas-tea-l something. I just call him Cas.” Dean would like to change the conversation but he knows it’d be pointless with how stubborn his mom could be, a trait he definitely got from her.  
“It’s kind of him to be helping you.” Mary comments. “Should we bake him something to say thanks?”  
“No.” Dean shakes his head. “He wasn’t the tutor I signed up for. The girl that was supposed to tutor me ditched halfway through.”  
“Why did she do that?” Mary asks on. Earning a shrug from Dean. She pulls the meatloaf out of the oven. “So did you learn anything?” She continues in hopeful spirits.  
“Maybe not learn, but it’s easier to understand now.” Dean gives her.  
“Go get Sam, it’s time to eat.” Mary starts setting the table for three as Dean leaves the room.  
He walks up the steps and pauses at Sammy’s door and knocks.  
“Come in.” Sam says from inside. Dean pushes the door open.  
“Hey it’s time to eat.” Dean informs.  
Sam nods a little focused on a problem. “One more problem and alllll-riiight. Done.” He gets up from his desk and follows Dean back down stairs. Sam stares at the empty display above the fireplace where his dad’s hunting rifle used to be. After John died Mary had taken it down and hid it away somewhere and forbid him and Dean from ever hunting. Sam walks into the dining room and they all sit down for dinner.

The drive home took longer than usual due to being caught at all the red lights but Castiel didn’t mind since he was reading his favorite author even though he’d read the book a million times before. Upon pulling into the drive way Anna groans and throws her head back against the headrest.  
“Naomi is so mean, why does dad have to date her, much less like her.” Anna turns her head to Castiel. He puts his book away and looks to Anna.  
“I don’t know but she makes him happy so we go with it anyway.” Castiel responds. Anna’s face pulls a tight frown and she leans her head on the steering wheel.  
“Fine.” Anan moaning out her displeasure. Both of them get out of the door and head inside their spacy home, which they afford by Chuck’s book series. Castiel heads to his room and Anna to the kitchen. Castiel goes up the three flights of stairs to the third floor and then to the door that leads up to the attic that was converted to be his room. He sets his stuff down at his desk and pulls up his laptop, then the paper outline he was working on earlier and starts crafting his history paper.  
There’s a knock on his door and then he hears someone coming up the steps. He looks over and sees Gabriel with a lollipop in his mouth.  
“Hey Cassie. Whatcha up to?” Gabriel motions towards the laptop.  
“Just a history paper.” Castiel answers. “ What’re you doing?”  
Gabriel shrugs. “Came up here to tell you dinner is ready and to remind you that Naomi is coming over.”  
“Alright, I’ll be down shortly.” Castiel informs.  
“I hate date nights.” Gabriel mentions as he leaves down the stairs.  
Castiel sighs as he closes his laptop and moves to his closet to pick out something more formal than his usual ‘accountant look’ his friends describe. He ends up on selecting his higher end brand labels, a silk button up and a matching tie. Once changed Castiel heads downstairs to the dining room to see Anna sitting in her spot wearing a black dress and a golden necklace and Gabriel in a suit with a white shirt and golden tie standing behind his chair with a glass of presumably soda. Castiel hears some laughter from the hall as he takes his seat.  
“Going to a funeral Anna?” Castiel nods towards her dress.  
“This dinner will kill me soon enough.” Anna says eyes rolling with a smirk. “You do realize that your tie is crooked, right?”  
Castiel looks down and notices she’s right. He can never seem to get it to be straight. “It was straight when I left my room.” Castiel insists.  
Gabriel rolls his eye and takes his seat. “Yeah?” he scoffs with a smirk growing on his face. “It was probably as straight as you.”  
Castiel’s face becomes a deep red. Anna is gaping at Gabriel. “Gabriel Novak!” Anna yells. “You can’t joke about Castiel like that.” She says, now standing over Gabriel and slapping the back of his head. With the yelling Chuck and Naomi comes into the room.  
Chuck surveys each of the children. “Why do you children pick fights with each other? You’ll drive me to be an alcoholic.” Naomi is being as stern as ever placed at Chuck’s right side like a lieutenant.  
“We’re all going to put this behind and have a nice dinner. I have something important to tell you all.” Chuck says.  
Anna is in her seat again scowling the plate in front of her and Gabriel is rubbing the back of his head. Naomi and Chuck sit next to each other and the maid starts bring out the meal. Castiel is looking at them all and would very much like to flee to his room, but his dad said he wanted to share something important so he stayed. 

There are a few attempts at conversation but every time is falls to a silence. Dean isn’t sure how to continue the conversations and Sam isn’t really contributing. Mary looks nervous and keeps looking to Sam and then Dean like she has something to say but her mouth doesn’t expose what it is. Mary puts down her silverware and looks up. “How would you feel about me to start dating again?” She blurts out before she loses her confidence. Her eyes flicking between her two kids watching for some type of reaction.  
Sam shrugs. “I guess it’d be okay.” He says, still looking down at his plate.  
Dean looks to Sam and then to his mother. “Uh, I think it’d be a little strange. Dean stutters and the hope in Mary’s green eyes start to drain. “But if you want to, I’m okay with it.” He continues. Mary smiles and begins to eat again. The rest of dinner has less tension in the air but conversation still light and difficult to come by. Soon enough the food is gone and Dean washes the dishes. Mary readies for bed and tells Dean and Sam not to stay up to late since they have school tomorrow. Sam goes to his room and finishes homework and then goes to bed after a shower. Dean finished with the dishes and headed to his room. After Sammy had went to bed Dean went for a shower and brushed his teeth. He walks back to his room in sweat pants, shirtless and rubbing his head with a towel. He puts his clothes from today in his laundry hamper along with the towel and flops down on his bed closing his eyes. He lays there for a couple minutes and then sits back up, he looks over to his book bag filled with homework he really should do but he’s to tired to try it so he climbs under the covers and falls to sleep.

Usually at dinner Chuck asks how his kids were doing but with Naomi it was how she was doing and what she was up to so the kids sit there in silence and giving short answers when asked something. About halfway into dinner Chuck clears his throat. “I guess now is a good time to tell you as any.”  
Naomi puts a hand on his arm. “I should tell them.” She says. Chuck thinks for a second and nods. She gives a smile and something about her makes it look like it pains her to do so.  
“I’m moving in next week.” She declares. It hangs in the air and nothing is said and the tension grows until it’s too much for Castiel. He shoots up for his chair and runs to his room.  
Castiel locks the door as he trips up his stairs. Not bothering to change clothes he crashes onto his bed not worrying about anything for school. He doesn’t remember falling asleep but he wakes to Anna bent over with her hair in his face shaking him.  
“Thank god.” Anna lets out once Castiel starts moving. His twin stands up and pushes back her hair.  
“What do you want?” Castiel’s voice tired and scratchy from dryness. He looks to the clock, reading it to be one in the morning. “We have school in a few hours.”  
“I thought I’d give you a few hours to cool down after what happened at dinner to do my homework and when I was done it was already past midnight.” Anna tells him. “It took like half an hour to unlock your door and then I saw you on the bed, it looked like you weren’t breathing.” Anna lets out.  
“Well I am breathing.” Castiel answers. “What did you want to talk about?”  
Anna sits on the side of his bed and shrugs. “I don’t know, mom maybe or Naomi moving in?”  
“I don’t think it would be good idea to bring them up before we have school.” Castiel points out.  
“Fair enough. Maybe it’ll all pass over and be fine, maybe we’ll like if we have to deal with her all the time.” Anna jokes.  
“That will be the day.” Castiel smiles.  
“Good night, see you in a few hours.” Anna gets up from the bed and starts heading down the stairs.  
“Good night.” Castiel calls behind her and he hears the click of his door opening and shutting softly. Castiel changes clothes and crawls back into bed quickly falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's not as long as last week, hopefully there will be more next time. And if you have ideas on where this fic could go tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is shorter than the other chapters but it's been awhile since i've written so i figured get something out to get back in routine.

Dean wakes up half an hour before his alarm is set to go off and decides that he will at least look at the homework he was supposed to have done last night. Shoving the covers off he swings his legs over and stands up, pausing to get his bearings and then grabs the work out of his bag. Dean has an English prompt, a physics project, and pre-calc. homework spread across his desk. Dean forgot to ask Anna about his physics project so he made a mental note to ask Jo if her friend could help him after all, since he didn’t want to like more of a dumb ass in front of Cas and with that he shoved his physics aside. Next Dean moved on to English since the prompt only had to be a page and the teacher said there wasn’t a wrong way to answer it. After some time of scribbling down thoughts of the prompt question Dean decides that should be enough to please the teacher and puts the journal in his bag. Left with the pre-calc. homework Dean wants to put the worksheet away and forget about it but then remembers that Cas said he only made a small mistake so he starts on the problems. Dean tries the first few problems and gets through it, he goes back over his work and decides that it looks right enough but wants Cas to check it anyway. Having a little over five minutes before his alarm goes off Dean changes clothes. Stripping off his nightclothes he picks out faded jeans, and Metallica t-shirt. His alarm buzzes as he reaches to turn it off, grabbing his bag and phone he heads to the kitchen to find Mary making a breakfast of waffles, eggs, and bacon.  
“Morning” Mary says as Dean walks into the kitchen.  
“Morning. Thought you had to go in today.” Dean states. He makes a couple plates of food for him and Sam.  
“They called me off this shift and rescheduled me for tonight.” She says. Dean nods, this is the first time they’ve messed with her hours.  
“Shouldn’t you be sleeping then?” Dean asks. Sam walks in and sits down where Dean placed his plate.  
“Yeah, but I thought I’d make breakfast for my babies and then do a couple loads of laundry and take a nap.” Mary looks over and smiles and then to the clock. “You’ll be late if you don’t leave soon.”  
Dean looks at the clock; he still has twenty minutes until he really has to leave.  
Mary starts moving dishes to the sink to clean them. “Have you asked your teachers for any extra credit?” Mary asks.  
“I thought about it but it seems like it’ll to much to deal with on top of what I already have.” Dean admits.  
“You should, that way you don’t have to worry about your grades dropping to much.” Mary flashes a bittersweet smile. “You’ll get caught up in no time and you won’t have to worry about being kicked off the team.”  
“I’ll be fine, I have a tutor for math which is what’s making my grades so bad.” Dean points out. Looking to the clock again he sees that he should be going. “I got to go. Come on Sammy.” Dean gets up from his seat and grabs his jacket on the way out. Dean climbs into the Impala and waits for Sammy to come out. Sam appears on the porch and walks over the car carrying two bags.  
“You forgot your homework.” Sam tells him, handing over his backpack.  
“Oh yeah. Thanks Sammy. Ready?” Dean looks over to Sam whose on his phone.  
“Yeah.” Sam answers. Dean turns on the music and pulls out of the driveway.

Castiel wakes up to his alarm, an hour before he has to leave for school. Rolling over onto his back Castiel stares at the ceiling as he rubs sleep from his eyes. Groaning after remembering what happened at dinner. Getting up Castiel stumbles out of bed and over to his closet, not wanting to put in effort to how he looks today he picks out a blue V-neck and dark faded blue jeans. Checking his book bag for all the materials he’ll need for school. Castiel goes down his stairs to the bathroom across the hall to brush and floss. He checks the mirror to see how he looks and tries to control his hair with futile effort. After giving up Castiel walks down stairs and finds Anna in the kitchen sitting at the counter with breakfast already made.  
“Good Morning.” Anna chirps, raising suspicion in Castiel.  
“Good Morning Anna.” Castiel returns the courtesy.  
Anna smiles at him.  
Sighing. “What do you want?” Castiel demands.  
Anna looks taken back. “What do you mean, I’m just trying to being nice for a change.” Anna defends.  
Castiel nods with disbelief and continues to make a bowl of cereal.  
“So what’re you doing today after school?” Anna asks taking another bite of her pancakes.  
Bringing his bowl to the opposite side of the counter and Anna. “Going over to Charlie’s to go over Calc. and probably watch something after.” Castiel answers plainly.  
“I still have no clue who she is, like you keep saying her name but she hasn’t once been to our house.” Anna admits to her empty knowledge of Castiel’s friends.  
“You know why I don’t bring people over.” Castiel reminds her.  
“Yeah I know, Dad and Naomi and Gabriel, blah, blah, blah.” Anna exaggerates the words with sighs. Gabriel walks into the kitchen dressed in pjs still.  
“Don’t you have class today?” Anna asks changing the topic. Gabriel yawns, shakes his head.  
“Not until ten.” He replies. Gabriel makes a cup of coffee that has to be more sugar than coffee and heads back to his room.  
Castiel looks at Anna who is squinting at the wall. He finishes his bowl and puts it in the dishwasher. “What’re you thinking?” Castiel asks, pulling Anna away from her thoughts.  
“Just about who is in the center today.” She states.  
“You ready to go now?” Castiel questions. His eyebrows raised, brow crinkled waiting for an answer.  
“Sure.” Anna says as she hops of her bar stool. She moves her dish to the sink and grabs her keys and book bag. “Let’s go.”  
They head out the door and hop in her car.

 

Dean drops Sam off at his middle school and watches until he sees that Sam is through the door to leave towards the high school. Dean stops at a gas station to feed his baby with gas and him with coffee. Inside the store Dean makes a couple cups of coffee, one for him and another with a thought that maybe it’ll be seen as a gesture of good will for Cas.  
Alistair seeing Dean’s car pulls into the gas station, after parking and checking Dean’s car he goes inside.  
“Good Morning.” Alistair greets. Patting Dean on the back and letting his hand hang on Dean’s shoulder. “Who’s the coffee for?”  
“Morning.” Dean replies wandering what the hell he’s doing here. “Tutor, going to bug ‘em this morning to help me so might as well be nice about it.”  
Dean thinks he sees a grimace flash across the other boy’s face, but Alistair quickly covers it with curiosity. “Who’s your tutor?”  
Dean already weird-ed out doesn’t really want the guy knowing too much of Dean’s personal business. “Trying to get Novak to help me out, teacher recommended it. What are you here for?”  
Paused for a moment Alistair then nods and heads out. “See you in school them.” Leaving the store for his car and Dean supposes school.  
Dean nods. “Hope not.” He mutters to no one particular. Dean heads to the cash register and pays. Taking the coffee off the counter he heads out to his car. Placing the drinks in cup holders Dean leaves the gas station for school. Only getting stopped at a couple of lights Dean is able to make it to school by 7:30.

 

Pulling into the school lot and walking into the school Castiel heads to his locker to put away most of his things only pulling out a couple of books since the first half of his day is free. Castiel goes to the tutor center since it’s usually quiet and one of the safer places to read.  
Dean has no clue where to find Cas seeing as how he doesn’t hang out with the guy. Down the hall by pure luck Dean imagines he spots Anna at her locker. Dean approaches from behind. “Hey Anna.” Dean says trying to alert her of his presence before he ends up scaring her because then she definitely wouldn’t tell him where to find Cas. When Anna turns around she’s glaring.  
“What do want now?” Anna demands, face showing her impatience.  
Dean shifts uncomfortably with no clue why she’d be ticked off at him. “Uh… I was wondering where Cas is, kind of need to talk to him.”  
Anna rolls her eyes. Sighing, she answers him. “He’s probably in the help center.”  
“Thanks.” Dean walks away and does a couple glances back to find Anna eyeing him with suspicion.  
Castiel still has his nose in his book when he hears someone enter the room and doesn’t bother looking up until the figure is right next to him. “Oh. Um. Hello Dean, did we have something scheduled?” Castiel asks.  
Dean started to get panicky. “No, it’s just that I need a little more help than the hour you give me after school and I wanted to ask if it would be okay with you if I somehow got extra help?” Nervous about what Cas’ answer would be he throws in. “Oh and I got you coffee.”  
Cas smiles at Dean. “Thank you, it’s much appreciated.” Cas takes the coffee from Dean’s out stretched hand and takes a sip. Humming in delight “When do you need help?”  
Dean is in disbelief. “Thank you so much. Would you be able to come to my house after my practice?”  
“What time is that?” Cas tilts his head with curiosity.  
Without knowing it Dean smiles. “Practice is over around four thirty, come around five?”  
Cas ponders it for a moment. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Nay?


End file.
